


Raleigh Becket Reads Thirst Tweets

by IggyBopIt



Series: The Shatterdome Reads Thirst Tweets [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyBopIt/pseuds/IggyBopIt
Summary: Raleigh is the first of the Hong Kong Shatterdome to read thirst tweets for a promotional campaign by the PPDC...it was Tendo's idea as the person in charge of social media marketing.
Series: The Shatterdome Reads Thirst Tweets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173287
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Raleigh Becket Reads Thirst Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a friend and my brain kept yelling at me to write it. I won't go too into detail as to how Tendo ended up as a social media manager basically but it makes sense in my head lol

“Tendo are you sure this is good idea? I mean… isn’t it weird?”

“Calm down, Becket Boy, it’s a _great_ idea. We’re trying to generate press and what better way to do that than this?

“Was closing the breach and defeating the Kaiju not enough?”

“No. Besides, that was almost a year ago and we need something _new._ Are you ready?”

“I mean, I guess yeah.” 

Tendo started ordering a few people around, getting the lighting and cameras ready to start shooting. Someone came up and handed Raleigh a small bucket with a handful of strips of paper. He audibly sighed, wondering how he managed to get roped into this by Tendo. It’s not that he didn’t want to do it, but he felt bad about exposing people’s “thirst tweets” to a much larger audience than they probably intended. It had also been a long time since he last did any sort of press for the PPDC, aside from the celebratory tours after the closing of the breach he hadn’t done anything since before Knifehead. 

“Alright, Raleigh, you know your intro right?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” he rolled his eyes. It wasn’t hard, he was just introducing himself and saying what he was gonna do. 

“Alright. Three, two…” Tendo started, and pointed at Raleigh on the silent “ _one”_ at the end of the countdown. 

“Hi, I’m Raleigh Becket and today I’ll be reading _your_ thirst tweets,” he smiled and winked at the camera. Tendo laughed lightly in the background. 

Yeah, he hadn’t done press in a while but the charm that came with being in front of a functioning camera flipped itself to 100. It was like second nature… he just hoped it would stay. Reaching into the bucket, he pulled out the first strip of paper and read it out loud. 

“ _I want raleigh becket to Crack My Back like a glowstick.”_

_Oh my fucking god,_ he thought to himself. _“_ Hmm…well I’m not a chiropractor so…. I’m not sure I’m qualified to do that.” It’s not like Raleigh _didn’t_ know what the tweet actually meant, but he thought taking the phrase in a different context would be funny. There was light laughter coming from the filming crew. He reached into the bucket and pulled out another strip. 

_“raleigh becket could punch me in the face and I’d thank him and ask if the same time next week worked for him”_

“Geez, oh my god um… sorry that’s not my kink. I hope you find someone to help with that though,” he was flustered. Also… he was lying. 

Next strip of paper. 

“i would give a n y t h i n g for a chance to just see raleigh becket in person. doesn’t even have to be up close. then i could die happy” 

“Aww,” he looked at Tendo instead of the camera, “that’s kind of sweet actually.” He looked back at the camera as he was putting the strip of paper aside, ready to grab the next one. “Please don’t die though, I’d feel bad.” 

There were three more strips of paper in the bucket and he reached for another.

“ _RALEIGH BECKET I LOVE YOU WITH YOUR GLOWING SKIN AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR AND YOUR SMILE THAT SHINES LIKE THE VERY RAYS OF THE SUN ITSELF. YOU’RE THE BEST THING THAT’S EVER HAPPENED AND YOU DESERVE THE UNIVERSE AND EVERYTHING GOOD IN IT.”_

_“Wow,_ that was…wow thank you? That’s…wow that’s sweet,” Raleigh was blushing and stuttering, he didn’t expect anything like _that,_ he definitely only expected horny stuff. He grabbed the next tweet. 

“ _raleigh becket please step on my throat”_

_Okay back to the regularly scheduled hornyness,_ he thought. _“_ Oh god that sounds like it’d be painful… but definitely not in the good way. Please don’t hurt yourself out there.” Raleigh set the strip of paper aside and reached into the bucket to read the last one. 

“ _raleigh becket suffocate me with your asscheeks challenge_ ” 

The entire filming crew, including Tendo, started howling with laughter. “Don’t have to tell me twice,” he winked at the camera. He brought his left hand up to his head and made a phone sign with his fingers, silently mouthing " _call me”_ at the camera. The crew laughed even harder.

He held the bucket upside down to show that there were no more tweets to be read, “and it looks like that’s it, thank you all for your very….interesting…tweets,” he smiled brightly at the camera and waited for Tendo to yell cut. 

He stood up from his chair and walked toward Tendo. “Dear god man, these people are insane.” 

“Don’t say you weren’t into some of them.” 

“Oh shut up,” the two men busted out in laughter. Raleigh continued, "Honestly, I can't wait to see Yancy film his, he's gonna have a field day." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! These fics aren't going to be too long because they're just for fun but let me know if y'all have any ideas for tweets that I should include and also what characters 👀


End file.
